Confusion des sens
by lilouange
Summary: Après l'épisode 4x19 - Klaroline Caroline rapporte sa robe à Klaus le lendemain du bal...


_Bonjour,  
Un petit OS imprévu qui m'est venu ce matin après avoir vu l'épisode 19. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Confusion des sens**

_Situation :__ Après l'épisode 19 de la saison 4_

_Résumé : __Caroline rapporte à Klaus la robe qu'il lui a trouvé pour le bal de promo..._

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff…), ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW._

* * *

**Confusion des sens**

L'hybride était perdu dans ses pensées face au feu qui brûlait dans sa cheminée. Le bruit sourd du claquement de sa porte d'entrée le tira de ses réflexions. Il sourit en reconnaissant le parfum de la personne qui lui rendait une visite impromptue. Il se retourna pour voir la petite blonde entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt qu'elle le vit.

**Caroline :** « Bonjour… Je te rapporte la robe. »

**Klaus :** « Tu peux la garder tu sais… Elle te va quand même mieux qu'à moi. »

L'humour de l'Originel fit esquisser un léger sourire à Caroline. Klaus remarqua que sa belle était beaucoup moins pétillante que d'habitude.

**Klaus :** « Alors ce bal de promo ? »

**Caroline :** « Ce n'était pas ce que je m'imaginais… »

La jeune fille se rapprocha de Klaus, s'avançant jusqu'à un des deux fauteuils de cuir qui entouraient la cheminée. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir lassé. Elle releva les yeux vers Klaus qui la couvait d'un regard mêlant curiosité et tendresse.

**Caroline :** « Mon petit ami était absent à cause de toi, ma meilleure amie est en mode garce et se pavanait dans MA robe tout en cherchant comment faire suer Damon et Stefan qui ne pensent plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la sauver et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle a essayé de tuer Bonnie… »

La jeune vampire se passa une main sur le front en soupirant de nouveau. Sa vie était légèrement sans dessus dessous ces derniers temps et elle ne voyait plus vraiment comment arranger cela.

**Klaus :** « A t'écouter ce fut une soirée cauchemardesque… »

**Caroline :** « C'est le mot oui… »

**Klaus :** « Pourtant… Tu as reçu une visite agréable, me semble t'il… »

Caroline releva la tête vers lui. Elle le fixait d'un air intrigué, n'étant pas certaine de ce que sous-entendait l'Originel par là… Mais tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse fut un regard blessé qui lui provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui souffla qu'il savait que Tyler était venu… Elle choisit de tâter le terrain tout en douceur.

**Caroline :** « Que veux-tu dire ? »

**Klaus :** « Je veux parler de Tyler Lockwood. »

Caroline déglutit en constatant que son intuition était juste.

**Caroline :** « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

**Klaus :** « Je l'ai croisé sous le porche quand il partait… »

Caroline craignit soudain ce qu'il avait pu se passer lors de cette rencontre fortuite. Klaus comprit son inquiétude en la voyant blêmir.

**Klaus :** « Il est toujours en vie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Mais je ne l'ai pas retenu en ville, c'est trop me demander amour, même pour ton amitié… »

Caroline se remémora alors l'échange qu'ils avaient quelques temps auparavant. Silas avait mentalement manipulé Klaus en lui faisant croire qu'il était sur le point de mourir et ce dernier avait appelé Caroline à l'aide.

_**Klaus :**__ « Merci de m'avoir aidé… »_

_**Caroline :**__ « Ouais… Et bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre… Ne m'appelle pas ! J'ai un bal de promo à organiser. »_

_**Klaus :**__ « Amis ? Alors… ?_

_**Caroline :**__ « Est-ce que tu vas laisser Tyler revenir en ville ? »  
_

_Il y avait eu un léger silence pesant durant lequel Caroline comprit que Klaus n'accéderait pas à sa requête. Alors qu'elle allait partir, déçue, il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase qui avait redonné espoir à la jeune femme._

_**Klaus :**__ « Tu l'as sans doute remarqué… Je ne suis pas vraiment en train de parcourir la Terre pour lui, si ? »_

Caroline sortit de ses pensées et le regarda à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir.

**Klaus :** « Tu me perdras, amour »

**Caroline :** « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir, il a trahit votre accord… »

Elle connaissait la réponse mais voulait l'entendre le dire. Klaus eut un petit rire nerveux. Il savait où elle voulait en venir.

**Klaus :** « Pour toi bien sûr, Caroline. Je ne voulais gâcher ta soirée. Surtout qu'apparemment, même sans cela, ce bal de promo n'a pas été la soirée de tes rêves… »

**Caroline :** « Merci… »

Klaus lui sourit.

**Klaus :** « Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, bien au contraire, mais je dois partir quelques jours et préparer tout ça. »

**Caroline :** « Oh… »

Caroline ne masqua pas sa surprise, aussi bien dans son intonation que sur son visage. Klaus eut envie d'y voir une pointe de déception.

**Caroline :** « Et où vas-tu ? »

Klaus sourit pleinement devant la curiosité de son interlocutrice qui se relevait et lui faisait désormais face.

**Klaus :** « Il semble que Katherine ait encore fait des siennes avec la cure. Je vais à la Nouvelle-Orléans régler quelques affaires… »

**Caroline :** « Je vois… »

Caroline balança nerveusement ses bras en tapant dans ses mains une fois qu'elles se rejoignirent devant elle. Elle sourit nerveusement à Klaus.

**Caroline :** « Bon… Je te laisse alors… »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce quand elle s'avisa après quelques pas et se retourna vers l'hybride qui la regardait toujours. Devant son hésitation, il l'interrogea du regard.

**Caroline :** « Fais attention à toi… »

Elle tourna alors de nouveau les talons et reprit sa route. Klaus l'interpella à son tour alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil qui la menait dans le hall. Alors que Caroline se retournait, il la surprit en s'approchant d'elle à vitesse vampirique. Face à face, ils se fixèrent dans un silence gêné. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Ce fut Klaus qui céda…

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Caroline et l'attira contre lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Surprise, cette dernière ne réagit pas et resta inerte un instant avant de répondre au baiser du jeune homme. Elle glissa alors ses bras autour du cou de Klaus. Sa main gauche farfouilla dans ses cheveux tandis que les doigts de son autre main caressaient la nuque de l'homme. Elle sentit la langue de l'Originel caresser ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche et accepta cette douce invitation. Elle sentit la main chaude de Klaus se glisser sous son dessus et caresser le creux de ses reins. En gémissant, elle se colla encore plus contre le corps qui l'enlaçait. Klaus abandonna sa bouche pour se nicher au creux de son cou, caressant la peau velouté de Caroline, goutant chaque millimètre carré offert à lui, tout en descendant lentement vers le décolleté de la jeune femme pour y embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine. Caroline savourait chaque caresse. Elle le releva soudain et le retourna contre le mur. Surprit, il sourit de satisfaction devant son geste. Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Elle glissa ses mains sous le polo de l'Originel et fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Satisfaite de la réaction du jeune homme, elle entreprit de lui ôter le vêtement afin d'être plus libre d'agir sur cette partie du corps du jeune homme…

C'est à ce moment qu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Klaus grogna, énervé de cette interruption alors que Caroline posait son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon. La sonnerie ne cessa pas. La personne qui tentait de joindre Klaus insistait, rappelant aussitôt que le répondeur lui répondait. Caroline soupira de déception.

**Caroline :** « Je vais y aller… Tu as beaucoup à faire… »

Klaus prit un air anéanti et hocha la tête. Caroline quitta alors la maison tandis qu'il décrochait.

Une fois dehors, Caroline s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. La confusion l'envahissait soudain. Mais que venait-elle donc de faire ? Et si ce téléphone ne les avait pas interrompu, serait-elle allé jusqu'à faire l'amour avec Klaus ? Elle qui, la veille, avait eu la joie de retrouver les bras de Tyler, son petit ami, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ! Que lui avait-il prit ? Mais là où elle s'en voulait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait aimé être dans les bras de Klaus. Elle avait aimé le contact de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur elle… Elle avait envie de cette sensation de nouveau… Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Tyler, il ne le méritait pas…

De son côté, Klaus reposait son téléphone sur le piano. Son esprit se concentra aussitôt sur Caroline. Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller la retrouver ! Soudain, une autre personne jaillit dans ses pensées. Tyler Lockwook ! Celui-ci serait toujours entre lui et Caroline. A moins que Caroline ne l'écarte d'elle-même… Oui, d'elle-même car si c'était lui qui se chargeait d'écarter Tyler de leur histoire, il perdrait la jeune femme et ce définitivement… Klaus était perdu, il ne savait pas comment il devait agir envers Caroline. Pour gagner sa confiance, il devait laisser revenir la personne qui la tenait éloignée de lui… Mais tant qu'il garderait Tyler éloigné afin d'avoir Caroline pour lui seul, il ne l'aurait jamais totalement à lui…

Il décida alors de se concentrer sur ce mot que lui avait laissé Katherine, ça au moins il savait gérer…  
Caroline, elle, choisit d'aller voir son amie Bonnie et de se concentrer sur le problème "Elena"…

* * *

_Verdict ? Ça vous a plu ? Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire une suite, en tout cas pas pour le moment. _  
_Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis quels qu'ils soient._


End file.
